Printers, scanners, and related electronic devices provide different types of functions, such as printing, scanning, optical character recognition (OCR), etc. When a user desires to complete a task that involves numerous different functions performed by one or more printers, scanners, and related electronic devices, the user manually interacts with each of the one or more electronic devices and one or more controlling software applications to perform each individual function in order to complete the larger task.